We Fight Together
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke just opened up to each other. But they were interupped by some grounders that are deffinatelly not Luna's people. They take the Flame, and where the Flame goes, Clarke and Bellamy follow. An old friend appears and changes everything.
1. Taken

_A/N: I basically I had this 3x13 Au idea but it comes out longer than I thought... Blame my Bellarke love and my inspiration for it._

* * *

Clarke glances one last time back to Jasper and Octavia before slowly walking down the hill and making her way towards Bellamy.

He has been standing there alone almost two hours now, probably lost in his thoughts and guilt. When he hears Clarke approaching, he spares her a glance before turning again back to staring at the horizon. And when she gets too close, he quickly wipes his tears from his face. Clarke chooses to say nothing about it but she won't let him suffer. Not alone at least.

She starts the conversation. A conversation that they should have had days ago, but they never got the time for it. She kinda blames herself for what Bellamy had been through. She can't stop thinking how different things would have been if she had stayed in Camp Jaha after Mt. Weather. Maybe Lexa would be still alive and Pike never would have a chance on winning over Kane. Her mother wouldn't be ALIE's object and Bellamy wouldn't blame himself for everything that went wrong.

But what happened, happened. They can't change the past. They can only change and fight for their future. That was what she told him before she opened her arms and hugged him tight. She knows he needs this. He needs someone who still trusts him and knows how he feels.

He knows that Clarke feels the same way as him, maybe that's what makes her so special to him. That's what the others can't see but for him it is clear as the sky. He holds her so tight, burying his face into her hair. He needs her. He never voiced it but they both know it. _We need each other_ , she told him for both of them. Yes, he needs her as much as she needs him.

While he is letting his shoulder relax in Clarke's embrace, he hears the waves getting louder as they hit the shore. His head tells him to ignore the strange fact but his instinct insists on checking the sea.

That's when he saw them. Four men covered in black clothes, matching the night's colors, with masks coming from the water. He quickly let go of Clarke and his hand goes for his gun while his other hand pushes Clarke behind him. "Stay be-"

But before he can even finish his sentence or take his gun out, someone comes from behind and yanks him down by his jacket. Without realizing it, a moment later, Bellamy was pinned down on the stony beach with his hands behind his back and a hand over his mouth. He tries to shake the hand off of his mouth to yell for help but he doesn't achieve it.

From the corner of his eyes he can see two figures holding down Clarke. She is on her back, not like him on his chest. One of their attackers is holding her down by sitting on her lower front with a firm grip on her hands by her side. Someone else is shutting her mouth with his hand.

Bellamy glances towards where Jasper and Octavia are set up by the fire but he can't see them. _If_ _that_ _damn hill wasn't there, they would have seen_ _us_ , he thinks and then turns his attention on breaking free. He shakes his whole body, trying to free at least one hand or push himself off the ground.

"If you don't stop fighting, I will kill her." one of them warns Bellamy and instantly his head snaps towards Clarke. The one that covers her mouth with his hand now has a knife on her throat too. Bellamy automatically nods and relaxes his body. He wouldn't do anything stupid when Clarke's life is on the line.

"Good. Same will happen if you try to yell or warn the other two by the fire. Do you both understand?"

Both Bellamy and Clarke nod their agreement. Not that they had any other choice. "Now, you will slowly stand up and don't you even try to do anything else."

With that, the four masked people that were holding Bellamy and Clarke down helped them on their feet. They were still covering their mouths with a hand while the four people that came from the sea, tied their hands behind their back and put a gag in their mouth.

After that, two people from the ones that attacked them from behind started searching Bellamy and Clarke's bodies. Patting them all over, they find Bellamy's knife and gun as well as Clarke's knife on her side. They lock eyes, talking only with them. Bellamy can see the fear in Clarke's eyes, as one of them pats her body roughly and search her grounder clothes. The one that searches him opens his jacket and search his inside pockets. Bellamy chooses to turn his gaze to the man in front of him for a moment but he regrets it immediately as he hears Clarke moaning and thrusting next to him.

Snapping his head to her side, he is watching in horror as the man who was searching her, now is holding up the case of the Flame that Clarke was keeping. _No, they can't have that._

The man who has the Flame, ignores Clarke's protests as the two others hold her back for kicking and thrusting, and turns to the one that looks like their leader. He gives him, or her, the small object and takes a step back.

"The sacred symbol." he says quietly and snaps his head towards Clarke. As he does that, Clarke stops moving and stares back at him.

"Where did you get that?" he says and by the voice Bellamy guesses he is actually a man. Clarke doesn't say anything. That makes the man start walking towards her and Bellamy's body is now the one trying to break free without his will. He just needs to protect Clarke from these people and get Jasper and Octavia out of here before anything else bad happens.

Bellamy watches as Clarke stays still and just look at the man in front of her, "Very well." he tells her some moment later and them turns to one of his men. The leader tell his man something in grounder language and before Bellamy can even takes his eyes from the grounder back to Clarke, one of the men, hits Clarke on the back of her head and she falls down unconscious.

Bellamy in shock starts thrusting against the strong hands that hold him still. _They just hit Clarke, they won't get away with it without a fight_ , he promises himself. Between the fighting he muffles Clarke name with the gag in his mouth. He doesn't break free. He only gets hit on the head too and a moment later everything is black.

* * *

When Bellamy opens his eyes again, the light blinds him. His head is pounding like a war drum and his whole body hurts. Some moments later he tried to bring a hand to cover his eyes from the sun but he can't. He realizes his hands are tied up behind his back and with that everything comes back.

Last night. How they tried to find Luna but she wasn't there. Octavia, telling him she hated him, for his part in letting Lincoln getting killed. His conversation with Clarke about her leaving, and everything that happened since then.

 _Clarke._

They were attacked. They took the Flame.

 _Clarke._

He snaps his head up, immediately regretting it because of the wave of pain and nausea that hit him but he doesn't care. His eyes search the closed room around him. No sign of Clarke.

"Clarke?" he whispers to himself, horror, worry and anger building inside him at the same time. He manages to push himself on his knees, something that is really hard while your hands are tied up behind your back. But he wouldn't give up so easy. He needs to find Clarke and he will stop at nothing.

Once on his knees, it's easy to stand up on his feet. The pounding doesn't help with moving too much but again he doesn't care. He needs to find Clarke.

He walks towards what looks like the door of these four walls. He slams his shoulder against it and a loud bang fills the room. Nothing happens. He throws himself against the metal door again but nothing. He does it for several times till his pounding head is too much to bear. He groans as he takes some steps back and fall on his knees again, letting his head touch the metal floor.

 _I need to find Clarke,_ he thinks over and over again.

He doesn't know how long he sits like this but suddenly the door in front of him cracks open and he snaps his head up, not able to do much more than stare. He doesn't have a chance on breaking free like this anyway.

He was ready for everything. He was ready for a beating or torturing him or even killing him. But he was not ready for this.

As the doors open, a man walks in with two guards, one to each side and two more guards pushing Clarke forwards just behind the first three. Her eyes lands on him as soon as she enters and Bellamy holds her gaze.

"Clarke." he breathes out her name and stand up.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know what you think about the first chapter! And if you want leave a review and follow the story by my side! It will make my day an help me with my inspiration. Also, you can find me on tumblr bellarkestories!_


	2. New Friend

The one that must be the leader steps to the side and Bellamy can clearly see Clarke standing in front of him. He studies her up and down of any sign of wound just like she does to him.

His heart stops beating as hard as before when he realizes she is not hurt other than the dried blood on the side of her head from last night's hit. Before he can say anything else, the guards by the leader's side walk to him and help him on his feet, then pushes him backwards while the other two guards take Clarke next to him and they force them on their knees.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Bellamy whispers and looks at Clarke next to him.

Clarke shook her head, "No. You?" she asks, the concern in her voice was clear. He shook his head too, "What-"

"Enough with the talking." the leader cuts Bellamy off and both Bellamy and Clarke turn to him.

"What do you want from us?" Bellamy asks coldly, glaring at the man.

The grounder buried his hand in one of his pockets and brings it back with the Flame in his palm. He walks towards them and stops in front of them, "I want you to tell me where you found this."

"No need to." another voice says from behind him and only then Bellamy and Clarke see another grounder walking in the room.

"Roan?" Clarke whispers his names and Bellamy's immediately recognize his face from the one time he saw him. The memories of that day come back and his heart hurt. Meeting Pike. Getting himself stabbed. Clarke still in the grounder's hands. It feels like years since that day when it might only been weeks.

"It's King Roan of Azgeda for you, Wanheda." the grounder corrects her and pushes everyone to the side so he can stop just in front of Clarke, "You helped me get there. Have you already forgotten?"

Bellamy snaps his head towards Clarke who is holding Roan's eyes. _Why would she do something like that?_ He asked himself but their conversation breaks the trail of his thought.

"No. I remember perfectly. And letting us go now is a great way to pay me back." Clarke says sharply.

Roan laughs. He laughs at her face. "You're wrong here Wanheda." he starts and leans a little downward to Clarke's level, "I paid you back when I helped you get out of Polis before Ontari had yours and your friend's head on plates."

Bellamy turns his gaze back to Clarke. _She was in danger all this time and I wasn't there,_ he thinks and studies Clarke's face. She gives him nothing.

"I actually told you that the next time we will meet, it won't be as friends. And even after all that, you went behind my back and stole the Flame." he laughs again, "So, here we are now." he smirks and slowly turns to face Bellamy.

Of course Bellamy's anger is written all over his face but Roan gives him a nod, "And look who else is here." he turns to Clarke again, "He can't stop following you, can he?"

Clarke doesn't say anything. She doesn't even look at Bellamy. He doesn't like it where the grounder is taking this conversation. It looks like he really gets under Clarke's skin. Bellamy needs to do something.

"He came after you when I had you. He came after you when you were in Polis. And look, he is here again. By your side." he comments and Clarke's starts breathing heavily, obviously trying to control herself. Bellamy has to do something to stop this.

"What do you want from us?" Bellamy asks again, interrupting the eye conversation between the two of them.

"From you?" he turns to face Bellamy, "Nothing at all. Wanheda had something that was mine and now I got it back."

"The Flame." Clarke states, "Roan, hear me out. That piece of plastic doesn't only hold the spirits of the Commanders. It's something that can-"

"I don't have time for this Wanheda." Roan waves his hand to the guards, "Get them ready to travel back. We leave when the darkness falls."

"No- Roan-" Clarke doesn't have time to finish. The guards walk next to her and push her to her feet, putting a gag around her mouth to shut her. And the other two guards does thing same with Bellamy. Both Clarke and Bellamy try to break free but they don't while he guards push them towards the door after Roan.

Bellamy wasn't ready for what he faced. As soon as they had him out of what looks like now a metal box, all he could see was the sea and the giant platform they were standing on. The view actually takes his breath away. Some meters away, Clarke is forced to walk towards some stairs going down while Roan turned to the right and disappeared behind a wall. The grounders make Bellamy follow Clarke and the others and he is actually grateful for that. _At least we won't be separated again._

They walk for what feels like hours and Bellamy tries to memorize every corner of this building if you can call that. They went three floors down and they are not even near the water surface.

Clarke tries to look over her shoulder back to him several times but every time one of the guards will make her look forward. Only one time he managed to catch her eyes and he tried hard to make her feel… not alone.

Two more floors and they finally stop. One of the guards leaves Bellamy's side and goes to open the door they stopped in front of. For a moment he thinks of trying to break free but he won't do any good. They walked by at least two pair of grounder guards on this floor. Even if he manages to break free and knock down all four grounders, they won't be able to go anywhere. They don't know the secrets of this place and even if they did know, for sure they don't know which way to head to find their way back to their friends.

He comes back from his thoughts when the grounder still holding him pushes Bellamy to walk inside the room. The guards take their gag off and throw both Bellamy and Clarke on the floor. "We will come and get all three of you by the night." one of them says and closes the door behind him, then put back the locker and leave.

Bellamy groans, his had forgotten about his headache the moment the grounders brought Clarke in and now because of the fall it came back.

"Bellamy? You okay?" Clarke's small voice filled the almost dark room from next to him and he slowly turns to look at her figure.

"I had worst." he tells her, "It's just a headache."

"They must have hit you hard last night." Clarke comments and he hears her trying to stand up. Bellamy follows her lead but their hands are still tied up behind their backs and it makes it extremely hard to do so. Once on their feet, Bellamy, with the light that comes from two small holes from the ceiling, walks towards Clarke and stop just in front of her.

"Clarke, what are we going to do?" he asks worried.

Clarke sighs, "We must stop Roan before he gives Ontari the Flame." she states, "We steal the Flame and search for Luna. She is our only hope."

Bellamy turns to look away, "She was supposed to be here!" he almost shouts at her like it's her fault, "We don't even know how to get back to the ground. Didn't you see where we are? We don't know our way back to Arkadia or where we left Jasper and Octavia. We have nothing!"

Clarke takes a step and stops in front of him, "Bellamy." his name come like a whisper from her mouth, "Don't give up." she pleads him and he actually feels the tears comes up in his eyes, "We stay together. We fight together. We figure out together."

Bellamy looks at her just like how he looked at her last night. He is so worried and lost and now scared. "What is there to do Clarke?" he asks, his voice something more than a whisper.

"To fight." she tells him softly, "The Bellamy I know never gives up. Never stops fighting for his people." she continues, "That is what we can only do. We fight. Together."

Bellamy takes a deep breath, searching for Clarke's blue eyes in the darkness. And when he finds them, it's all he needs to break down his walls and open up again, "What about Octavia? And Jasper?"

"They will be okay, Bellamy." it's a promise she can't make and he knows it. This is not a promise, its hope. "They have each other. They will survive together like us. Like Raven, Monty and the others in Arkadia. Like everyone."

Bellamy chocks a bitter laugh, "Yeah, Octavia will keep Jasper safe." he stares over Clarke's shoulder for a moment before turning his eyes back to her, "But who is going to protect my sister? This is my job, she shouldn't be alone."

Clarke shakes her head, "Bellamy… Octavia will be okay. Jasper jumped in a lake with a monster inside for her when he only knew her a day. He won't let anything happen to her if he can do something about it."

"He better keep her out of trouble because if or when we get back, she is not as alive as I left her, I will kill both of them."

And that actually makes Clarke laugh. She wonders how is it possible to be able to laugh with everything that going around them. How after everything, Bellamy can still joke. But she doesn't really care how. She is just grateful she actually can have a moment to rest.

"Come on." Clarke tells Bellamy and walks pass him, "Judging from the sun, we have at least four hours till night."

Bellamy watches her figure leaning against the wall and slowly slide down, sitting on the metal cold floor. He nods his head even though she might not be able to see it and then slides down next to her, shoulders almost touching.

"So, what's the plan?" Bellamy asks after some minutes of silence.

Clarke stares in the darkness, "Roan needs to take the Flame to Polis." she starts, "Ontari swore to me that she will kill every Sky People once she is Commander. I guess Roan will take us to her too, back to Polis." she pauses again, then turns to look at him, "But as soon as we reach land, we fight. We take the Flame and get away."

Bellamy gives her a small nod, "And then? Let's say we manage to get away with the Flame. Then what? Where do we start searching for Luna?"

"I will be right behind you." suddenly a third voice fills the darkness and both Bellamy and Clarke snap their head to their right, where the voice came from.

There is silence for some moments before Clarke leans forward and whispers her name, "Luna?"

"That's me." she says, "May I ask why you're looking for me?"

Clarke pushes herself up as quickly as she can and walks towards the girl. Bellamy stayed down.

"You are Luna? Of the boat people?" Clarke asked the girl.

"Usually it depends on who is asking but I can't do many things from here anyway, so… yes I'm Luna of the Boat People."

"Luna," Clarke kneels in front of the grounder leader, "I'm Clarke of the Sky People and Titus sent me. You're the last of you kind, Luna."

"So, Lexa is dead? It's true."

Clarke nods, "Sadly yes. Lexa is dead. And now you are the next commander. We need you, Luna."

"But from what I heard you don't have the Flame and someone else claims it too."

Clarke shakes her head, "No. Ontari is a nightblood but she wasn't trained in Polis. Queen Nia kept her in Azgeda all this time till now. When Lexa died, she killed the rest of the nightbloods in their sleep. She is not worthy to be commander."

"She is not worthy or you don't want her to become the new Heda because she wants to kill your people?" Luna corners Clarke.

Clarke turns and looks over to where Bellamy is supposed to be but she can barely make out his figure. Like if Bellamy could read her mind, he pushes himself up and makes his way towards the two girls. Sitting next to Clarke, he gives her a small nod and turns to Luna.

"We have a story to tell you."

* * *

"I know how it sounds but you have to believe us, Luna." Clarke says, locking eyes with the girl in front of her.

"So you want me to take the Commanders' chip and help you destroy Alie and the City of Light."

Clarke looks at Bellamy, "Yes, we need to get you to our camp, where the rest of our friends are and together we will put an end to Alie." Bellamy explains.

"And how are you even planning on getting there? As you can see all three of us are tied up, waiting for Roan to kill us."

"No. Roan doesn't want to kill us. He will take up back to Polis." Clarke explains.

"So the new Commander can kill us…" Lune finishes her sentence. "Okay, I will do it."

"Thank you." Bellamy and Clarke say at the same time, "We should get some rest." he suggests then and Clarke agrees with a nod.

"You're right. There is nothing we can do now anyway." Clarke says and stands up, making her way towards a wall they were sitting by and lean against it. Bellamy follows her again and sits next to her in silence.

"We are going to be okay." Clarke whispers some minutes later and Bellamy look down to her with a smile.

"We always are." he adds, "Get some sleep, Clarke. You need it more than anyone else."

Clarke give him a small smile and pushes herself closer to him, "You should get some too. It will help with your headache." she whispers and leans her head to rest on his shoulder.

Bellamy heart skips a bit as she does so, but he chooses to ignore it. They don't have time for this now. Once they get back to their people, they can figure things out.

He was almost asleep when Clarke lifts her bead from Bellamy's shoulder and turns her body toward him, "Bellamy?" she whispers as if not to wake him up.

"Yes?" Bellamy answers a moment later.

"I want-" she pauses, "I want to say something before we get out of here."

That confuses Bellamy but he doesn't voice it, "I don't think I can do anything else but hear you out."

"I- No matter what happens from now on…" another pause, she trying to saying something but it looks like she can't find the right words. "You have to always put our people first."

Bellamy now realizes where she is going with this. He opens his mouth to interrupt her before she actually say it but she beats him, "You have to do the right thing. You can't risk all the lives of our people for one." she swallows, "Our people come first."

Bellamy shakes his head in the darkness, "Go to sleep, Clarke." He can't believe they are actually having this conversation now. Like he would ever let anything happen to her if you could do something about it.

"Bellamy-"

"I won't talk about it, Clarke. End of story."

He hears her sigh and then settle next to him, resting her head again on his shoulder. He doesn't know why, but he turns his head and presses a kiss on her hair before closing his eyes again.

* * *

 _A/N: So? What do you think? Let me know guys! I love hearing from you! Thank for all the reviews and follows! You made my day with every review! I will do my best to update soon. But till then, come and say Hi on my tumblr! (bellarkestories) Have a nice day everyone!_


End file.
